An Unwanted Surprise
by lovepertemis
Summary: This is a FanFiction about Percy and he gets forgotten, due to a new hero named Mike. He stumbles among Artemis's camp and soon realizes that he has taken a liking to her. But Artemis is a maiden goddess. She would never love him back. PercyxArtemis. Read to find out what happens to Percy.
1. Prologue

**AN: First FanFiction! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: All rights go to Rick Riordan! I own nothing!**

Several years ago, a young boy fought in the Titan War and was declared a hero. Everybody congratulated him. But now, he is forgotten. Nobody even talked about him anymore. The reason why? A new hero has risen, and his old friends, even his girlfriend, went to the other hero's side. This boy has lived through much misery. His name? Percy Jackson. He absolutely despised Mike, the new amazing hero. Mike had stolen his friends, his girlfriend, and even his glory. After the Titan War, there were rumors about the giants rising. A new prophecy was made and everybody thought it was about Mike. Percy wished this prophecy never was made. Even just thinking about it brought so much hurt and sadness back. He hated every line of it.

****FLASHBACK****

Percy was sitting by the creek waiting for Annabeth. They had planned to had a nice picnic to celebrate the ending of the war and Percy's birthday. All of a sudden, Percy saw Annabeth running towards him. She was out of breath and she gasped," Rachel... She is giving... Another prophecy..." Before she finished talking, Percy had already jumped up and ran towards the campfire with Annabeth and his heels. Green wispy smoke started coming out of Rachel's mouth and the oracle's voice started whispering:

_"The unwanted war has been fought,_

_A new hero will be sought._

_The son of Zeus shall be found, _

_Brought to camp not safe and sound. _

_Death unleash through sorrow and pain, _

_New enemies rise to kill the sane. _

_Madness throughout the serenity land, _

_To need an antidote hidden in sand." _

Tension could be felt throughout the camp. Percy felt a cold shiver creep down his spine. Annabeth whispered," Another war, why can't we just have some peace?" A hellhound came crashing through the trees, but what surprised Percy the most was the fact the a satyr was riding it while clutching a limp body. Chiron ran to them and the hellhound disappeared. Percy realized the satyr was Grover and said," Hey Grover! Found another demigod?" The demigod blinked and his eyes shot open. He jumped up and said'" Who are you people and where am I?" Chiron replied,"This is Camp Half-Blood. My name is Chiron." The boy gasped. "The Chiron, the trainer?" "Yes, child." "What am I doing here?" The boy looked thoughtful for a moment. "Are the Greek gods real? I had a dream during class and saw a man with a toga and a giant lightning bolt say to find a camp. Is this it?"

Annabeth piped up," This is probably what Zeus was talking about. My name is Annabeth. What's yours?" The boy replied," My name is Mike." A holographical lightning bolt appeared and everybody gasped. Whispers could be heard throughout the campfire. "A son of Zeus?" "That can't be!" "The prophecy" "This is bad." Mike said," So I am a son of Zeus? This is so awesome." Chiron kneeled down and said," Oh hail Mike, son of Zeus." Everybody followed his example. Annabeth grabbed Mike's hand and started giving him a tour. Percy felt a twinge of jealousy. Starting that day, everybody started following Mike as the new camp leader, as he was a son of Zeus. One day, Annabeth came up to Percy and said," I'm sorry, but I don't think our relationship will work out. I think I am falling in love with Mike."

****FLASHBACK OVER****

Percy didn't want to live through this sorrow. He walked into the forest and stumbled upon a silver camp. "Artemis?" "Percy?!"

**AN: Prologue done! I will try to update as soon as possible. Check back soon. I hope you enjoyed this! Review please! If you have any comments or concerns, review! I use these to gather ideas or improve my stories. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Chapter 1! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: All rights go to Rick Riordan!**

****Back at Camp Half-Blood** **

**Annabeth's POV **

Immediately after I saw Mike, I knew what love at first sight meant. He had messy blonde hair and a sweet but controlled smile. His eyes are a light blue, like Thalia's, but brighter. I didn't realize I was staring at Mike's eyes until he said," Um, what are you looking at?" I blushed and thought,"I hope he think notice that." I feel kind of bad for Percy, since Mike basically replaced him. At dinner, Mike sat alone. I wish I was able to sit by him.

Afterwards, I was walking slowly towards the campfire when I felt something tug at my arm. I turned at saw Mike. He said," Hey Annabeth. Would you like to sit with me?" On the outside, I shrugged and said ok, but on the inside, I was jumping for joy. We walked over and Clarisse said," Found a boyfriend so soon, Annabeth?" Mike and I blushed and simultaneously said, "No, we're just friends." That just caused us to blush even harder. Chiron chuckled and galloped away. After several songs, my eyelids started drooping down. I leaned on Mike and fell asleep.

I awoke to my brother Malcolm saying," Had fun last night?" I groaned while Malcolm just chuckled. I walked out of Athena's cabin and accidentally ran into Mike. "Oh, hey Annabeth. So, you're a daughter of Athena?" I replied," Yep, Cabin 6." Mike suggested," Wanna go on a walk?" "Sure" So, we walked to the creek. Mike sat down and gestured me to do the same. Just as I sat down, mike blushed as I noticed how close we were sitting. I was about to scoot away when Mike pulled me back. He said while blushing madly," I am known for being too straightforward with my friends, but I hope you don't mind." I opened my mouth to reply, but Mike just kept talking. "I..." He pulled me closer to where my head was on his shoulder. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I was shocked, but I managed to calm my nerves. "Of course." Mike's smile brightened and kissed me softly on the forehead.

I smiled as I thought about what had happened exactly a week ago. I brushed the thought away as I prepared to defend my flag. Chiron had surprised us with a game of Capture the Flag. I heard footsteps near the tree on my right. As I crept up to it, Chris Rodriguez, Clarisse's boyfriend, jumped out and tried to attack me with his sword. I sidestepped and grabbed the hilt of my dagger. I swung it at his head and Chris fell down. This commotion attracted Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter over here. She saw was I did to Chris and muttered a spell. I panicked as grass started grabbing my ankles. I tried to cut the grass off me, but my just kept coming. I screamed for help and Mike dove from out of the bushes and tackled Katie. I quickly got up and helped Mike tie Katie up. Shouting told me that Athena's cabin had won. Chiron said," Congratulations to Athena!"

After Capture the Flag, Dionysus motioned for Mike and I to go over there. He said," Annabell and Myriel, as Zeus said, I have to give you a quest and blah blah blah to save his daughter and blah blah blah. He said to see the Oracle to get a prophecy and blah blah blah." As Dionysus said that, for some reason, I heard his mental conversation with Chiron. It goes like this," I hope the Oracle does give a prophecy. This should make Zeus happy with his son. Humph, only protecting his son from danger." I mentally gasped at the real reason for the quest. I hated Zeus, but I sure don't hate Mike.

As Mike went to Rachel's cave, my heart was pounding. I had no idea what would happen. What did Dionysus really mean? My heart literally froze when I heard Mike scream.

**AN: Cliffhanger! And here is Chapter 1! Did you like it? I know I said the main characters for this fanfic was Percy and Artemis, but I didn't want Annabeth to seem to OOC. So, this story will be Percy x Artemis and Annabeth x Mike. Please review! It is my motivation! If you have any private concerns, PM me! The reason why I posted two chapters today is because both are pretty short (sorry). They WILL BE LONGER. I just needed to get the general idea and background out there. Check back soon!**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Finally, here's Chapter 2! I hope this chapter fills in for the previously short chapters. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: All rights go to Rick Riordan!**

**Artemis's POV**

"Artemis?" "Percy?!"

Never would I have even thought about Percy. As I started thinking about why, I realized nearly everybody had forgotten about him. All except Nico and Thalia. Thalia had pestered me about Percy, but I never put much thought in it. I had always thought Percy stayed at Poseidon's palace all the time.  
I motioned for Percy to sit by the fire with me. He accidentally sat a bit close and we both blushed. I asked him what he was doing here and he told me his story. My heart broke at the sight of him like this. I felt embarrassed to say the least at how the hero of Olympus was thrown out of the picture like a used tool. We chatted and Thalia nearly scared me half to death.  
Thalia leaped out from behind the tree onto Percy's back. "I knew you were still out there somewhere!" She started weeping into Percy's shoulder. I noticed something move out of the corner of my eye, but I figured it was just my imagination. Still, I didn't exactly relax.  
Thalia, Percy, and I talked about what Percy did and what everyone did to him. Right when we were all enjoying ourselves, and dark creature jumped at Thalia. I took out my hunting knives, but before I knew it, the dark creature had disappeared. I eyed Thalia curiously, but she was as shocked as I was. I looked at Percy, but he was not a good actor. Throughout my several centuries of life, never have I seen someone's eye twitch with their eyebrows raised oddly with a crooked mouth trying to act surprised.  
"Percy, we all know that you did it. No need to hide it." Percy pouted and Thalia and I just giggled. Wait, I did not just giggle. Thalia looked at me oddly but i just shrugged it off. Percy said," Please don't tell anybody, but after Luke died, some of Kronos's essence flew into me. I soon realized that I had power over time." I gasped. Never has that happened before!  
We walked towards the hunters' camp and another dark creature crept towards us. Soon, I noticed we were surrounded. Percy took out his sword that I have never before seen. It looked like it was completely made of ice, with sapphire gems decorating the hilt. Dark blue streaks ran through the ice and the blade glistened wickedly. As Percy fought, his sword was just an arc of pure destruction.  
I watched in awe as Percy showed his display of power. With each spin, each strike, each rep, many creatures fell. After a few minutes, Thalia and I just stood in shock. Percy just defeated a huge group of monsters in a matter of minutes.  
Percy looked up and smiled his crooked smile. My stomach fluttered, a sensation I have never felt before. Percy said," I call this, Frostbite."

**Percy's POV**  
Secretly, I had been training with every weapon known to me. Yeah, that is not that much, but at least I have finally mastered archery, as well as wielding a spear, dagger, knife, and my most precious, a sword. I named it Frostbite because the first time I held it, my hand nearly froze.  
Stumbling upon Artemis's camp probably will end my training session, but I loved spending time with her. Wait, did I just say love? No way I am falling for Artemis. Especially not after Annabeth. But I couldn't help myself. I wanted to keep lying to myself, but I couldn't. Besides, Artemis would never love me back.  
Artemis had been practically sleeping on her feet. She nearly fell down, but I caught her. Her eyes were closed, but i remembered how beautiful they were. They sparkled and dazzled in the moonlight. I carried her to her tent and smiled as I walked away. Only to walk straight into a trap.  
I knew I was suffocating. I couldn't breathe. I was in a plastic bag. After a few seconds, I blacked out.

**Artemis's POV**  
Thalia told me I fell asleep in Percy's arms. On the outside, I was furious at Percy for doing such a thing. On the inside, I thought," It wasn't that bad. I have come to respect Percy." I think I might have a slight crush on him. A sudden flash removed me from my thoughts. "Hey little sis, how about some of my awesomeness to see?" "Apollo! How many times do I have to tell you that I am older?!" Apollo replied," Just won't admit it, huh? Anyway, Zeus called a meeting about a new threat."  
Apollo and I flashed away to Olympus. I saw every Olympian was already seated. Zeus slammed his master bolt on the table and said," A new prophecy concerning my son Mike has been made! A new threat has been warned about. Any ideas?" Athena sounded thoughtful," Well, it said a new enemy. It also talked about madness. Dionysus?"  
Dionysus humphed," You dare accuse me? I am loyal to Olympus!" All of a sudden, Percy fell from the roof. He landed smoothly on the ground. "You filthy liar! I can sense, you have the power of Chaos behind you!" Every single Olympian but Dionysus gasped. Dionysus chuckled," And may I ask how you know that?" Percy took a deep breath and replied," Because I have been blessed by Order." At this, Zeus slammed his master bolt on the table again.  
"Explain yourself, Perseus!" "My mother was actually Order's great-great-great-granddaughter. She had the power of keeping Chaos out. She is the only living partially-mortal descendant of Order. Other than the gods and the Titans, she is the only descendant. Once Order figured this out, he blessed me to keep Chaos away from Earth. Chaos claimed to be the creator of everything. But in truth, Order created Earth."  
Dionysus laughed and said," Why should I explain anything?" I was horrified that Dionysus would do such a thing. The anger Percy showed sent bursts of power around the room. You know, he looks pretty cute when he is mad. Ugh, I wish I could control my thoughts. I did not just think that!  
Dionysus spat," After you made me god of wine, all you did was make me be director of that camp with the annoying brats! Chaos will destroy all unless you are on her side. She will create a better version of Earth that Order would NEVER be able to do!"  
Dionysus shot a beam of light at my knee and I felt the bone shatter. I screamed in agony. Percy ran to me as I fell to the floor. Apollo tried to heal me, but his power seemed constrained. Percy weeped," Oh Artemis, why? Why couldn't it be me instead." He clutched my hand. In other times, I would feel like I am in bliss, but currently, all I felt was pain.  
Soon, I noticed darkness creeping into my vision. After a few moments, I completely blacked out from pain.

** AN: Sorry, my chapters will probably all end in cliffhangers. Before you ask, I know, Percy was supposed to be kidnapped. Next chapter will be about Annabeth, but the one after that will be in Percy's POV. In that one, it will explain what happened. So, did you like it? Any constructive complaints or comments? If so, review please!**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: So sorry for the late update! I had tons of stuff to do, with math competitions and soccer tryouts, but I'm back. I want to thank Nouney for the wonderful reviews! So here is the next chapter! And SURPRISE! I said this would be an Annabeth chapter, but this is important! Anyway...**

**DISCLAIMER: All rights belong to Rick Riordan!**

**Percy's POV**

I woke up to a dark room. I blinked, trying to get the blurriness out of my eyesight. Then, I remembered what had happened. Of all the goddesses, I carried Artemis, the maiden goddess, to her tent. Still, thinking about it sent a warm feeling through me. I sat up, analyzing my surroundings. I noticed a hood figure sitting in a chair in front of me. "Perseus, you're awake." I instantly grabbed Riptide," Who are you? And why did you capture me?" "Oh dear, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Chaos, creator of the universe. I didn't capture you, Perseus. Order did." Chaos spat. "My idiotic brother decided he had plans for you. He created a clone and announced that I was the evil one, even managed to get Dionysus in trouble." Chaos said, threateningly. I shrank back, knowing Chaos had immense power, and anger only added to it.

Chaos noticed and relaxed a bit. "Sorry, but you must understand, Order is wanting to destroy the Earth. I wish I could save your planet, but Order is stronger." I noticed Chaos was leaving something out. "How's Artemis?" Chaos replied," In the Hunt, why?" She tried to sound careless, but I could tell she was hiding something. Still, I decided not to push it.

I asked," Well why did he capture me?" Chaos seemed relieved to change the subject and said," Perseus, you are the greatest hero to ever live. Stronger than Hercules, braver than Achilles, and more loyal than any other hero. Order would definitely want to rid the gods of most powerful demigod." "But I am not that powerful!" Chaos chuckled," Oh, always so modest."

**Chaos's POV**

"Perseus, even though you are very powerful, you must train to help me defeat Order once and for all. In training, you will soon become a Chaotic being. Then, my heir." I let that sink in. Perseus gasped," Me?! Your heir?!" "Yes, child. You are more than capable. After training, you can be more powerful than the Titans, the giants, even some Primordials. To overwhelm other Primordial, you will need some more training, but nothing you can't handle." Perseus slowly said," But I can still see Artemis?" I thought about it and replied," Yes, she is a very powerful goddess. She will train with you." I felt Perseus let out a breath he had been holding. He is a very intriguing person, I thought. To be in love with a maiden goddess and be loved back is not a small feat.

I snapped my fingers and an unconscious Artemis appeared by me. I quickly said," Perseus, wait!" Right before Perseus reached her, he paused and looked at me. "Perseus, Order shattered her kneecap. I must heal her, but also break through Chaos's shield."

**Percy's POV**

I saw Chaos concentrate, and looked away. I saw a flash of blinding light and looked over. I ran to Artemis just as her eyes opened. "Percy, I though you were at Olympus. And where am I?" I looked at Chaos and she explained everything to Artemis. Artemis looked shocked. I held her tight and asked gently," Artemis, are you still able to walk?" Artemis slapped me, and she could really hit. "Of course I can!" She tried to stand, but would have fallen if I hadn't caught her. I felt Chao enter my mind and say," She really cares about you, I have never seen her not slap someone more than once for even touching her, let alone hold her."

I looked at Artemis, and surprising us all, kissed Artemis gently on the lips. To add on the shock, she kissed me right back. Chaos cleared her throat and said," Sorry to interrupt you lovebirds, but we must get on to training."

So my new schedule is first swordplay, then knife throwing before lunch. Afterwards, it's mind probing, teleporting, and the end the day, dueling with Artemis. I could definitely get used to this, especially with Artemis.

**AN: Anyway, same thing: Hope you enjoyed it! Review! (Unless you're spottedpelt-windclan, because you're just not allowed to! Haha, JK ) So you get the idea, review for faster chapters! Love my followers! So what did you think? Was it a surprise? Liked it?**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Whew, this chapter took a while. This is a pretty long chapter, for me that is**.** I hope it makes up for the previously short one. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Annabeth's POV**

As soon as I heard Mike scream, I ran quickly into Rachel's cave. To my horror, Rachel had Mike pinned on the ground with a dagger at his neck. "Rachel! What the Hades are you doing?!" Rachel looked over at me with her piercing green eyes.

"How dare you even look at Mike that way? What happened to Percy? All you ever were was a girl filled with lust for power! If you expect me to give him a prophecy, Athena would have disinherited you a long time ago!" She hissed.

I was completely shocked. How dare she feel that way? Who I love is my choice! I tackled Rachel as Mike just stood at the side and laughed. Just at this moment, Chiron trotted over.

"Annabeth, get off of our Oracle! I expected better of you!" I felt ashamed, but I don't really regret doing that. "But Chiron! Rachel tried to kill Mi..." "Annabeth! No buts! You have cleaning duty after lunch today."

Mike pulled me in close and whispered," Let's leave this camp. We don't have to have a prophecy for a quest anyway." We decided to leave the next day.

I told Mike what I interpreted the other day, and he looked angry. "Well if that is how it is, I'm not going to work for anyone whatsoever! Here Annabeth, we don't have to be on the gods' side!" Little did they know that they would need the gods to defeat an even larger threat.

**Artemis's POV**

I felt excited to be able to train with Percy. But I definitely shocked myself with kissing him. I just hope it won't be another Orion incident. But Percy isn't like that. He respects women for what they are.

We trained hard every day. Being taught by Chaos herself is a huge honor. I could feel myself getting powerful, even more than the Big Three. Still, I noticed Percy was even more powerful.

One day, Chaos stopped us in our training. "Percy, you have exceeded my expectations. Even without immortality, you are more powerful than the Olympians. It is time you are made into a Chaotic being, kind of like a god. "

Percy gasped. He quickly replied," I am honored, Lady Chaos." Chaos shot a huge beam of light towards him and the three Fates came themselves. They spoke together in unison. "Perseus, now that you are a Chaotic being, after this meeting, you are out of our power. Your life string goes to Chaos now. Do you accept?"

Percy nodded. "Well then here are your titles. Oh hail, Perseus, god of waves, time, light, weather, and shadows. " Percy glowed and I could feel the power coming off of him.

A flash appeared and out stepped Pontus, the Primordial of the ocean. "Perseus, I will train you with the ocean." Then, Chronos, the Primordial of time, appeared and said," I will train you with your time abilities. " Next,  
Aether, the Primordial of light, Nyx, the Primordial of night, and Ouranos, the Primordial of the sky, all came and said that they would train Percy.

Chaos turned to me and said," Don't worry, you're next." She shot a beam of pure energy toward me and I felt extremely powerful. The fates repeated what they said to Percy, except that I was now the goddess of the moon, the Hunt, and as well as minor god of weather and light. Chaos said," While Aether and Ouranos train Percy, you will join."

**_**FIVE HUNDRED YEARS LATER**_**

**Chaos's POV**

With many Primordial gods' blessings, Percy has indeed gotten very powerful. Especially with Artemis by his side. I could tell they were deeply in love with each other. They would have a wedding after the Primordial War.

I announced," Percy, let's go to Elysium to get some heroes to train!" Percy's and  
Artemis's jaws dropped. "What? You mean bring them back to life?" They spluttered. I chuckled," Of course, what better to form an army to defeat Order with."

I had gotten more powerful while with Percy, and we could probably defeat Order with Artemis. They had gotten very skilled with their domains. But Order had a great army. We needed demigods to help us defeat Order once and for all.

We left for the Underworld and brought back Bianca Di Angelo, Luke Castellan, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beuregard, and many other decapitated demigods who had gotten Elysium. Ouranos gifted us with Zoe Nightshade, much to Artemis's pleasure. We would spend some time training and send quests out to defeat some more powerful monsters.

**Mike's POV**

I truly loved Annabeth. I disliked Percy, for he was Annabeth's ex-boyfriend. I actually surprised myself by running away with Annabeth. But even just thinking about the gods made me furious.

As we were running, we found a hellhound. I stopped Annabeth and we crept to the next tree. As we watched for other monsters, a voice behind us said," Well well well. What do we have here? Two demigods?" Annabeth and I panicked, but the Titan had some empousai tie us up.

The voice got louder and a Titan appeared. He laughed," Well isn't this Annabeth, the girlfriend of that upstart Percy Jackson. I will be honored to have you on my side. Who wouldn't want to be on my side. As well as this spawn of Zeus. I am Hyperion, Titan of light."

I hesitated, I knew I hated the gods, but I wasn't sure about the Titans. I looked over at Annabeth. She said," Hyperion, if you bless Mike and I, I will accept." I silently agreed with her. As long as Annabeth joins, I will. Hyperion chuckled and said," Of course. I will form my own army. But remember, my boss is Order. He will destroy Chaos and her creations of the gods. She always supported them and favored them."

So from that day, Annabeth and I were trained by Hyperion, ready to take on even Percy Jackson.

**AN: Well, surprise! Didn't see that coming, did you? This chapter leads to Percy coming back to Earth, which is in the next chapter. Anyway, please REVIEW! How did you like it? Check back for the next chapter soon!**


End file.
